Kim Joo Hyuk
Profile *'Name:' 김주혁 / Kim Joo Hyuk (Kim Ju Hyeok) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' 1972-Oct-03 *'Deathdate:' 2017-Oct-30 (aged 45) (Car accident) *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 74kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Family:' Father/actor Kim Mu Saeng *'Talent agency:' Namoo Actors About Kim Joo Hyuk Kim Joo Hyuk was born on October 3, 1972, in the Gangnam district in Seoul, South Korea. His father was the late actor Kim Mu Saeng; he was first and foremost an actor. As a child, he knew he wanted to be an actor. He was a constant presence on the big and small screen, on one hand as the leading man and on the other a supporting part. He was excellent and skilled in both types of roles. ;More about Kim Joo Hyuk TV Series *Argon (tvN, 2017) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *Gu Am Heo Joon (MBC, 2013) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Terroir (SBS, 2008) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Flowing River (SBS, 2002) *Rival (SBS, 2002) *Tango in Seoul (SBS, 2000) *Can Anyone Love? (MBC, 2000) *Kaist (SBS, 1999) *Letters Written on a Cloudy Day (SBS, 1998) Variety Shows *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2013-2015) *Saturday Night Live Korea Ep. 1, season 1 (TvN, 2011) *Running Man Ep. 61-62 with Kang Ji Young (KARA) y Lee Yeon Hee(2011) *Running Man Ep. 65 with Kim Sun Ah (2011) Music Video Appearances *"Only..." - The Jun (2003) *"I Can't Tell" - Cha Eun Ju (2002) Movies *Believer (2018) "posthumous release" *Heung-boo: The Revolutionist (2018) "posthumous release" *The Tooth and the Nail (2017) *Confidential Assignment (2017) *Yourself and Yours (2016) *The Truth Beneath (2016) *Like for Likes (2016) *Beauty Inside (2015) *Intimate Enemies (2015) *House Full of Happiness (2015) *Couples (2011) *Pitch High (2011) *In Love and War (2011) *The Servant (2010) *My Wife Got Married (2008) *Love Me Not / I Don't Need Love (2006) *When Romance Meets Destiny (2005) *Blue Swallow (2005) *Mr. Hong (2004) *Singles (2003) *YMCA Baseball Team (2002) *Say Yes (2001) Endorsement *Baskin Robbins 31 *Jean Pierre *Emboli *Korean National Housing Corporation *Daehan Fire&Marine Insurance Co., Ltd *LG Telecom *Kia Motors 'Lotze' *Tromm Awards *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Supporting Actor in film (Believer) *'2018 39th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Believer) *'2018 24th Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Prime Minister’s Commendation *'2018 55th Grand Bell Awards:' Special Award *'2018 39th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Believer) *'2017 1st The Seoul Awards:' Best Supporting Actor - Film (Confidential Assignment) *'2015 14th KBS Entertainment Awards:' Best Entertainer Award — Entertainment Category (2 Days & 1 Night) *'2014 13th KBS Entertainment Awards:' Best Newcomer in a Variety Show (2 Days & 1 Night) *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Onscreen Couple Award with Son Ye Jin (My Wife Got Married) *'2006 42nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Actor Award (Lovers in Prague) *'2005 13th SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actor (Lovers in Prague) *'2005 13th SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars (Lovers in Prague) *'2005 22nd Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards:' Best Dressed, Film Actor category Trivia *'Education:' Dongkuk University *'Debut:' He debuted as an actor in the year 1998. *He like his father Kim Mu Saeng has portrayed court physician of the Joseon dynasty Heo Jun on television. *In 2003 he started dating fellow actress Kim Ji Soo; the actors ended their relationship after six years in 2009. *In 2012, he started dating fellow actress Kim Kyu Ri; they amicably ended their relationship a year later in 2013. *In December 2016, Kim Joo Hyuk confirmed that he was dating Yourself and Yours co-star Lee Yoo Young; unfortunately, the relationship ended because of Kim Joo Hyuk's death. External Links *Official agency site *Profile (daum) Category:KActor